A Memory of Light/Chapter 30
Summary : Perrin and Gaul inspect Egwene's camp, but it hasn't been in its position long enough to have a true reflection. Slayer has tried attacking the bore on several occasions, but each time, wolves warn Perrin and Slayer leaves. An old wolf calls Perrin, though he doesn't recall its name and shows him Hessalam, coming out of Rodel's tent. She immediately opens a gateway to the real world. He says they need to send warning and the wolf replies that he could do it. Perrin realizes that the wolf is Elyas. Perrin also realizes that Hessalam is influencing the mind of each of the great captains. They see Slayer at the entrance to the Pit of Doom and go to confront him while Elyas goes to stop Rodel. : Rand fights Moridin, using Callandor as a sword. He thinks that in the Age of Legends, he had been the better swordsman. Rand asks Moridin if the Dark One punished him for thinking he was the Dark One himself, and he replies that he has, by returning him to life. During the fight, Rand misjudges the slope and falls backwards into the darkness of the Pit. : Elayne is in a circle with twelve of the Kin, though between them, they hold little more than a single Aes Sedai. They had won a victory against the northern Trolloc army, but are in danger of being surrounded by the southern one. The dragons are almost out of ammunition and only fire sporadically. To the east, a group of Trollocs break through the Aiel, killing the remaining Ogier and attacking the dragons. Logain arrives, with a hundred Asha'man through a large gateway and tells Elayne to pull the Ogier back so that they can hold the position. He tells her he has just managed to decipher the notes in Taim's study and that the Shadow had been planning this for a long time. He says they came to her first as the Black Tower stands with the Lion of Andor. She thinks she will probably lose half her force withdrawing. She wants him to open gateways for a retreat, but he says that with the current positions, many of her forces would be slaughtered. She says they must do it unless he can produce a miracle. Logain asks Androl how much one would cost. Elayne joins in the circle, making fourteen women and twelve men, after which Logain is able to join. The remaining Asha'man hold back the Trollocs. Androl orders the soldiers to be moved back and Androl opens a gateway to Dragonmount, though Elayne can only see it from behind. She feels an immense heat as lava, a hundred feet across pours out into the Trollocs. He holds it for several minutes then makes two more, over the land to the east and west of Cairhien. Elayne says they will be able to regroup and resupply and finish off the remainder of the Trolloc horde. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Gaul * Hessalam * Elyas Machera * Rand al'Thor * Moridin * Elayne Trakand * Gerard Arganda * Logain Ablar * Androl Genhald * Pevara Tazanovni Referenced: * Rodel Ituralde * Bertain Gallenne * Davram t'Ghaline Bashere Places * Tel'aran'rhiod * The Pit of Doom * Cairhien